Monitor
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Ni él ni ella saben quien está al otro lado del monitor , pero cada quien tiene sus problemas  ella con su novio quien piensa dejarla , pero quien no espera la consolara, pero las cosas se complican cuando detrás del monitor esta  quien menos espera.


**-Monitor-**

_**Dedicado a **__**adrisstbdt**__** ya que ella me pidió que lo hiciera cuando le comente la idea y nada me pertenece con excepción de la ideas y todo ese bla bla bla ¿Qué mas debe saber? Ah si inspirado den Quinn extraña a Mark(una parte del One Shot es casi textual a ese capítulo) .**_

_**

* * *

**_

Quinn se encontraba en un patio de PCA con su computara quien pasara por ahí estaba pensaría que estaba estudiando, pero no estaba en un chat que llevaba hablado meses y casualmente estaba hablado con su amigo que sin conocerlo se había convertido en alguien especial para ella.

Quinn miraba la pantalla en espera de su amigo, pero parecía que no daría señales ese día , cuando estaba a punto de desconectarse del chat alguien le habla…

* * *

_**Prisionero:**__ Hola Hada, siento la demora  
__**Hada:**__ Hola , pensé que no te conectarías hoy  
__**Prisionero:**__ No me perdería una charla contigo ¿Cómo estás?  
__**Hada:**__ La verdad estoy muy mal, pero así es la vida ¿Y tú?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Bien algo cansado estaba jugando Basquetbol , por eso la demora…¿Pero porque estas mal?  
__**Hada:**__ Porque.. porque.. No, por nada no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo, no es nada de verdad  
__**Prisionero:**__ Vamos Hada no me mientas, algo te tiene que pasar nada merece que estés mal sino es importante  
__**Hada:**__ de verdad no es nada… no importa Pris  
__**Prisionero:**__ vamos cuéntamelo  
__**Hada:**__ No es nada solo pelee con un amigo, discutimos siempre, pero no es nada de importancia  
__**Prisionero:**__ bueno si no me quieres contar lo entiendo Hada  
__**Hada:**__ debo irme , nos vemos adiós  
__**Prisionero:**__ Adiós.  
__**Hada ha cerrado sesión

* * *

**_

Logan que estaba detrás de una computadora un poco pensativo llevaba meses hablado con una chica misteriosa que no conocía , pero parecía que la quería más de lo que quería pensar , pero el asunto se le complicaba porque no sabía en qué estado vivía y aun peor si es que estaba en América .

-Hey Logan ¿Qué Haces?-pregunto James-  
- eh eh yo nada solo , veía mi computadora eso  
-¿es idea mía o estas nervioso?  
-Garrett metete en tus asuntos ¿Quieres?

Por otro lado de PCA una chica parecía estar muy triste por lo que estaba pasando acaba de encontrar a su novio con otra chica y no estaban conversado precisamente, sino que estaban abrazados pero muy cariñoso para ser un abrazo de amigos, estaba llena de ira quería ir hacia él y golpearlo , pero no sacaría nada .

En la noche Quinn se encontraba en la estancia con Mark y él se encontraba bastante nervioso como si temería a la reacción de ella.

-Quinn no es como decirte esto-  
-¿decirme que?  
-quiero que nos demos un tiempo-le respondió Mark- estoy algo confundido

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto hacia la salida de la estancia , ella era una científica y como tal sabia que la frase démonos un tiempo es una forma inconsciente de terminar y decidió que eso no pasaría, como por cosas del destino ,por casualidad y por culpa de la autora abrió su computadora y en ella tenía un mensaje de:

* * *

_**Prisionero:**__ Hada , espero que estés bien y no estés triste nadie merece tus lagrimas ni tu tristeza , espero que hablemos mañana Te Quiero._

_

* * *

_Quinn se quedo observando la pantalla como embobada como podría haber alguien tan tierno , pero a veces le intrigaba saber donde estaba prisionero y quien mas era , porque no sabia su nombre , pero algo tenía que le cautivaba sin la esperanza que el estuviera en línea respondió su mensaje.

* * *

_**Hada:**__ ¿Prisionero estas ahí?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Si Hada acá estoy es un gusto ver que te conectaras te estaba extrañando  
__**Hada:**__ Y yo a ti…. Tengo que decirte algo  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿Decirme que?  
__**Hada:**__ te mentí… lo siento  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿En qué me mentiste?  
__**Hada:**__ En la tarde si me pasaba algo y no quise decírtelo , porque no quería aceptarlo  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿Pero tiene solución?  
__**Hada:**__ No, no la tiene  
__**Prisionero:**__ pero dime que te paso  
__**Hada:**__ Ya te había dicho que tenia novio ¿No?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Si , si me habías..  
__**Hada:**__Creo que quiere terminar conmigo  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿¡Por que!  
__**Hada:**__ Porque me pidió un tiempo yo lo conozco creo que me dejara  
__**Prisionero:**__ Hada tranquila el se perderá a una gran persona , pero lo lamento tendré que dejarte, mis compañeros de cuarto quien que apague el aparato..  
__**Hada:**__ Bueno.. momento ¿dijiste compañeros de cuarto?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Si , voy a un internado ¿No te había dicho?  
__**Hada: **__Eh no, tengo que irme ¡Adiós!  
__**Hada a cerrado sesión**__  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¡Hada! ¡Hada!  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿Te molesto?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Hada no te enojes yo te quiero ¿Hada?  
Los siguientes mensajes no pudieron ser entregados al destinario:  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¡Hada! ¡Hada!  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿Te molesto?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Hada no te enojes yo te quiero ¿Hada?_

_

* * *

_Quinn a la mañana siguiente caminaba por el campus vestida de una manera muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba y hacia que todos voltearan a mirarla y entre ellos estaba Mark.

-¿Quinn?  
-Si Mark ¿te gusta?- repondio Quinn-  
- no me gusta  
-¿Pero así no se viste Brooke?  
-Si , pero Quinn a mi Brooke no me gusta por cómo se viste , sino por quien es-dijo Mark-  
-¿Que?  
-Siento mucho haberte mentido, pero- respondía Mark- yo .. lo siento Quinn  
-¡No te perdono! Mark salimos por dos años y me dejas por ella- respondía Quinn-

Quinn caminaba rápidamente con lagrimas en sus ojos no podía creer que Mark después de dos años la dejaba por una chica que ni siquiera conocía bien sin ser consiente como llego hasta un banquito donde pensó que nadie la vería , pero estaba equivocada , porque de un momento a otro apareció Logan quien detuvo su jetx al lado de donde se encontraba la chica.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto el Chico quitándose el casco-  
-¡Nada Logan!¡no te pares!, sigue tu camino ¡déjame sola!-responde la chica , pero él se sienta junto a ella y vuelve hablar-  
-¿Estuviste llorando?  
-¡Te dije que nada!¡déjame!-grito la chica-  
-Vamos, Quinn cuéntemelo- insistió Logan-  
-Mark termino conmigo -dijo Quinn-  
-Ah, si supe que te dejo-le dijo Logan, la chica lo miro molesta y el corrigió lo que había dicho-  
-Si supe que Mark termino contigo  
-Si, después de dos largos años-dijo Quinn-  
-Y por qué te dej-comenzaba Logan y al ver la mirada de Quinn cambio rápidamente lo que iba decir-¿Por qué terminaron ?

-Porque se ha enamorado de Brooke- contesto Quinn  
-Oh ¡esta que arde!-dijo Logan ,la chica lo sentencio con la mirada -No es fea  
-Supongo que no puedo enfadarme con Mark por terminar conmigo- decia Quinn-  
-Si te hace sentir mejor , yo creo que Mark es idiota- confeso Logan-  
-Logan , ¡ya sé que le odias!  
-No le odio –se defendió el chico y se puso algo nervioso- quiero decir que es idiota por terminar contigo  
-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Quinn intrigada no era normal que Logan no la insultara-  
-No sé , quiero decir que… ósea mira sabemos que eres rara-decia Logan , la chica pareció molestarse , pero siguió escuchando-pero eres lista , eres bonita y divertida  
-Gracias-dijo ella ,algo confundida aun -  
-De nada  
-¿Y porque estas vestida así ?  
- Eh.. Porque… porque quería competir con Brooke- confeso la chica apartando la mirada-  
Logan sin percatarse de lo que hacía tomo los lentes de la chica y se los puso y no pudo evitar decir "Esa es mi Quinn" y ninguno de los dos pudo controlar lo que paso luego , sin ser consientes de lo que sucedía se dejaron llevar , cuando pudieron reaccionar se dieron cuenta que se estaban besando.  
-¡Esta ha sido el dia mas raro del mundo!-expreso Logan y Quinn solo asintió-

Quinn aun algo confundía se levanto sin querer mirar a Logan y se dirigió a su habitación ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué había respondido el beso? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba Logan? Decidió que hablaría de eso con Prisionero, ya que el se había convertido en su confidente y seguro le ayudaría a entender que sucedia.

* * *

_**Hada:**__ ¿Prisionero estas ahí?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Si Hada, pero estoy algo ocupado… ¿Qué necesitas?  
__**Hada:**__ Si estas ocupado no importa… seguro tienes cosas mas importantes que leer mis problemas..  
__**Prisionero:**__ No dime que sucede… siempre tengo tiempo para ti._

* * *

Al otro lado del monitor se encontraba un pensativo Logan , sin entender muy bien , porque había besado a Quinn y lo peor porque le había gustado , pero aun así siguió leyendo que le decía Hada seguro sus problemas lo distraerían o eso creía él.

* * *

_**Hada:**__ ¿Recuerdas a mi novio?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Si ¿volvieron?  
__**Hada:**__ No el termino conmigo, porque se enamoro de otra chica e incluso cambie mi look por el  
__**Prisionero:**__ Nunca debes cambiar por un chico el te amara por ser tu misma  
__**Hada:**__ Lo sé Pris , pero lo peor no es eso  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿Qué es lo peor?  
__**Hada:**__ Es que no entiendo estoy muy confundida no entiendo nada , nada  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿Me quieres contar?  
__**Hada:**__Si.. pero me da vergüenza molestarte  
__**Prisionero:**__ No la sientas Hada si fuéramos en el mismo internado me encantaría salir contigo.  
__**Hada:**__ Lo que paso fue.. que.. ¿alguna vez te hable de un chico que me molestaba y siempre me insultaba?  
__**Prisionero:**__ Si , pero nunca me dijiste su nombre ¿Qué hay con él ?  
__**Hada:**__ me vio llorando y me consoló y me .. beso..  
__**Prisionero:**__ ¿Quinn?  
__**Hada: **__¿Logan?_

_

* * *

_

Ninguno de los dos respondió la pregunta del otro sin darse cuenta habían estado conversando meses, comenzaron a quererse atreves de un monitor y paralelamente se habían comportado preocupados por el otro.

A la mañana siguiente Quinn caminaba por un patio de PCA y alguien trataba de alcanzarla , pero parecía que ella iba tan distraída que no lo notaba.  
-¡Quinn! -Grito Logan- ¡Espera!  
-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto la Chica sin voltearse-  
-Quiero que hablemos-comenzo el chico-  
-¿Te vienes a reír en mi cara?-pregunto Quinn-  
-No vengo a . que.. aclaremos.. todo – trataba de decir Logan-  
- ¿a-aclarar qué?-pregunto Quinn mientras se volteaba-  
-Todo lo que ha pasado, Quinn llevamos meses hablado por chat sin saber quiénes éramos y todo lo que te dije era cierto  
-Logan entiende esto es raro de la nada me entero que eres prisionero, no sería tan complicado se no nos hubiéramos besado-respondió Quinn ruborizada-  
-Si no nos hubiéramos besado no sabría que tú eras mi Hada- decía Logan-Quinn debo saber algo  
-¿Saber qué?- pregunto la chica de gafas-  
-¿Sigues queriendo a Prisionero sabiendo quien es realmente?-pregunto Logan tratando de ocultar que estaba nervioso ¿Cuándo le dio timidez? Se preguntaba-  
-Eh.. eh.-dudaba la chica- eh … si Logan , pero no importa.. Si supere lo de Mark superare esto  
-No sé si quiero que lo superes-dijo Logan-todo lo que te dije por chat era cierto  
-¿De verdad?  
-Quinn estoy tratando de hacer una declaración decente y no dejas de interrumpirme -respondió Logan- Y si es verdad, Te quiero, Quinn mucho más de lo que imaginas

Logan por primera vez en su vida se sentía nervioso se acerco más a Quinn siendo cuidadoso cruzo sus brazos por la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia él la miro un momento como quien mira un diamante y la beso con un poco de temor que ella se apartara.

-También te quiero más de lo que crees Logan

Detrás de un monitor somos capaces de muchas cosas entre ellas de llegar a enamorarnos y muchas veces esa Hada o ese Prisionero están mucho más cerca de lo que pensamos, así que hagan como Quinn y Logan vean mas allá de sus monitores.

**Soy sincera no me gusto mucho las líneas finales , pero no quise dejarlo con lo ultimo que dijo Quinn **

**un beso a todos**

**Espero review! por fiss  
**

**KariiHoney  
**


End file.
